


[podfic] new tricks

by growlery



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “—I also like fucking,” David says. “I mean. If we’re talking about things that I like.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	[podfic] new tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clachnaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clachnaben/gifts).
  * Inspired by [new tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891358) by [etben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/pseuds/etben). 



> a v belated birthday gift for girlmarauders, i hope u enjoy ♥

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/47vfg6912r9uik5/new%20tricks.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 33:19
> 
> size: 20.3MB
> 
> music: ilysb - lany


End file.
